A Race With Fear
by ChibiGotenXTrunks
Summary: well it's about a small thing that had taken over Trunks but will he be able to kill Goten, the boy he loves?  My friend's story: Trutenxforever


Trunks tried his best to ignore the little voice. He tried his best to act like everything was okay. But yet again nothing worked. Trunks sighed and looked out his window. He saw Goten flying outside. Trunks opened his window. "Hey Goten! Wanna play with me?" Trunks asked.

Goten stopped and stared at Trunks. "I thought Gohan said for you to study or something like that!" Goten said. Trunks sighed. "Goten do you always go listening to your older brother? Have you ever thought what it would be like not listening to him?" Trunks asked. Goten looked at Trunks confused by what Trunks was saying. "Haven't you ever wanted to disobey your older brother Goten?" Trunks asked. "Ya, but I never acted on that want!" Goten told Trunks. Trunks eyes seemed a bit devoid but Goten couldn't even tell. "How about you just act like your brother never said anything? How about you or we act like your brother a liar and we shouldn't be even near him!" Trunks shouted.

Goten pondered that thought. "That sounds okay I guess..." Goten mumbled. Trunks grinned evilly. "Good then it's settled!" Trunks said. Trunks gripped his sword's handle tightly. _Soon my dear friend you'll be finished!_ Trunks thought happily in his head.

Goten pulled out his own Seal Sword. "Wanna spar Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks frowned slightly. "I thought you didn't like the Lightning Sword..." Trunks said. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I like it now!" Goten said with a laugh. Trunks leaned over and yanked Goten's hair. "Owww!" Goten cried out. Trunks' face lit up with a small smile, happy that he made Goten cry out in pain. "What are you doing to Goten Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Trunks glared at Gohan slightly annoyed with his arrival. "What do ya want Lighter?" Trunks asked. Gohan blushed slightly. "I told you not to call me that Trunks! I don't go around calling you FireBlaze!" Gohan shouted. "But Lightning here does!" Trunks shouted. "Lightning is Lightning but you're your own person!" Gohan told Trunks.

Goten frowned. "Stop calling me Lightning! This isn't the Group you know!" Goten shouted. Trunks yanked Goten hair lightly. "Come on Goten let's go!" Trunks said. "Oww! Okay Trunks-kun!" Goten said as he followed Trunks away. Gohan stared at Trunks catching a flash of hate in his eyes. Gohan blink and shook it off as a trick of the light. Trunks and Goten trained for hours. "BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" Trunks shouted. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Goten shouted. The two attack hit each other and flung the two boys away. Trunks got up again. He notice Goten still on the ground. "Don't tell me you're already finished Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Goten lifted his head up. "My head hurts now and I'm all burned from your attacks!" Goten cried out. Trunks looked down at his own burned body. "Well I'm covered in burns too but you don't see me trying to call it quiets!" Trunks snapped at Goten. Goten sat up. "Maybe that's 'cause you can control fire!" Goten shouted. "You can control Lightning Goten!" Trunks counteracted. "But not very goodly..." Goten groaned. "Goten try harder!" Trunks shouted as he stabbed Goten in his shoulder. Goten let out a cry of pain. Trunks giggled softly. "Got ya!" Trunks said with a laugh. Goten growled in anger.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YA! GET BACK HERE!" Goten shouted as he chased after Trunks. "SOMEBODY CALL OFF THE DOG!" Trunks giggled. "I'M NOT A DOG! GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!" Goten screamed at Trunks. Trunks ran up a tree. "Scram mutt!" Trunks shouted. "I AIN'T A DOG OR A MUTT!" Goten screamed. Trunks threw an apple at Goten. Goten laughed. "Stop being a wimp and get down here!" Goten told Trunks.

Trunks aimed his sword. "No way!" Trunks shouted as he let his sword drop. Goten let out a shrill scream as the sword hit him. "Learn to doge you mutt!" Trunks said. Goten held his bleeding arm. "You jerk! That really hurt! And that could have been my head you know?" Goten shouted. Trunks giggled maliciously. Goten growled in anger. Trunks aimed his Twin Blades. "Ready for round two Goten?" Trunks asked. "Huh?" Goten asked confused.

"Good!" Trunks said as he dropped the Twin Blades. Goten's arms got pinned to the ground. "TRUNKS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Goten shouted in a shrill voice. Trunks giggled evilly. "Oh Goten you don't know how great this is!" Trunks said with a smirk. "Trunks remove your Twin Blades! They're hurting me!" Goten shouted. Trunks pulled out four knifes and let them drop. They pinned Goten's legs to the ground. Trunks giggled evilly again. "How perfect is this?" Trunks shouted as he pulled out another knife. Goten screamed. "Shut up Goten! No one's gonna hear ya!" Trunks told Goten. Goten whimpered softly.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon..." Trunks told Goten as he raised his knife. Gohan tackled Trunks to the ground. Trunks' knife went flying. "Owww! Where the heck am I?" Trunks asked. "Somebody help me!" Goten cried out. Trunks looked at Goten in shock. "D-did I do that?" Trunks asked in a small voice. "What'sa matter Trunks?" Gohan asked. "I don't remember doing that..." Trunks mumbled. Trunks gripped his head tightly. He let out a ear piercing scream.

"DAMNIT!" Trunks screamed as he dug his nails into his head. Gohan slapped Trunks. Trunks was shocked. "Oww! Why did ya do that Gohan?" Trunks asked with tears in his eyes. "Stop making yourself bleed Trunks!" Gohan said as he walked over to Goten. Trunks looked at Gohan carefully. Trunks pulled out a knife and aimed it.

Gohan felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. Trunks smirked. His knife had hit his target. Gohan's hands fumbled to reach the knife. Trunks appeared in front of Gohan. "Hello!" Trunks said as he kicked Gohan in the head. Trunks pulled out his sword from Goten's arm and placed it next to Goten's neck. "Don't you dare attack or else Goten will no longer have a head on his neck!" Trunks shouted. Gohan froze scared for his younger brother's life.

END OF PART 1


End file.
